


Trust In Me

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Ending. </p><p>Pat spends the day in bed with Marek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust In Me

“Pat…”

Warm arms loop around her waist even as she makes to leave the bed, pulling her back until she can feel Marek’s legs brush against her own, his smile soft as he kissed her shoulder. She relaxes, slightly, feeling him brush against her, his voice low and slightly huskier than usual. 

“For once can we just… rest.”

She sighs, half-turns, barely stifling her low gasp as she feels him brush against her again, his smile soft as he kisses her, pulling her closer, gently nudging her thighs apart to slip between them, the light pressure of him against, then inside her, is so soft and careful that she can’t help but relax, letting him take her, claim her as his. 

She is slow to reach a release, but when she does it is with tears in her eyes. He smiles softly, stroking the tears from her cheek tenderly. 

“Darling…”


End file.
